


Tony Faye and the Demigod Princess: Part Three

by Tony166



Series: Tony Faye and the Demigod Princess [3]
Category: 300 (Movies), 300: Rise of an Empire, DCU, DCU (Comics), DCU (Movies), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Man of Steel (2013), Multi-Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action Fantasy, Action/Adventure, Archery, BAMFs, BFFs, Badass, Battle, Best Friends, Black Character(s), Black Male Character, Blondes, Blood and Violence, Bows & Arrows, Buddies, Clothing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Elves, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Demigods, Desert, Dwarves, Elves, Epic Battles, Explosions, F/M, Fantasy, Fights, Gen Work, Goblins, Goddesses, Gods, Guns, High Fantasy, Humans, Interplanetary Travel, Interracial Relationship, Katana, Knives, Lasers, Lightsabers, Mages, Magic, Magic-Users, Major Original Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, Mostly Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Necromancy, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Orcs, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Oversized Shirts, POV Character of Color, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Pants, Planets, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Self-Insert, Sequel, Shapeshifting, Shoes, Superheroes, Superpowers, Swordfighting, Swords, Swords & Sorcery, T-Shirts, Urban Fantasy, Violence, Weapons, Witches, Wizards, threequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony166/pseuds/Tony166
Summary: Tony Faye and Arianna Reynolds go on an epic adventure across the galaxy and get into some shenanigans until they come across an enemy with raw and unstable power.





	Tony Faye and the Demigod Princess: Part Three

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars, Skyrim, DC Comics, Man of Steel, 300: Rise of an Empire, or any other fandoms featured. I only own my original characters and settings, and I also do not own any name brands featured in this story.

Time: start of February 2018

Another adventure begins.

My name is still Tony Faye, I’m still twenty-two years old, and I still live in Jessup, Maryland.

It has been one month since the Battle of Archer’s Landing on the planet of Solberry and the defeat of Draga. I’ve been working on new weapons and gear to protect me in battle. I haven’t been on Earth in a long while, because I need to get away from it all. I’ve been spending time with Arianna, and helping her with whatever she needs help with the most. I know that a battle is coming and the galaxy will need real heroes in the blackest hours.

It all started with a chase on the desert planet of Uslaria, in the medium-sized city of Solomon’s Point. Arianna and I were on a unicorn and we were hauling ass at an extremely rapid speed, trying to get away from Orcs on motorcycles armed with crossbows, maces, and swords led by Tykorr, a green-skinned Orc with jet black dreads and a long beard. As we were trying to get away from the Orcs, my demigoddess companion and I come across a house that belonged to a powerful shapeshifter.

“There’s a house, Tony,” said Arianna, “There’s a house nearby and we can go to it.”

“You’re right,” I said to Arianna, “We’re not far away.”

When we reached the house, which was a homestead-looking house that you would see on Tatooine or something, Arianna and I got off the unicorn as it met its end by crossbow bolts. We went inside and locked the door, and took sanctuary.

“The shapeshifter’s gonna have to be our host,” I said to Arianna, “His name is Forlund, and I’ve read about him many, many times.”

“Is he heroic, Tony?” Arianna asked me as she was removing her blue leather jacket to reveal a black tank-top.

“Yeah. He’s heroic, but he’s alright though to be completely honest. I’ve never met the guy, but he seems cool, since I’ve watched a news interview two or three years back.”

“Is he fond of demigods and demigoddesses?”

“Yeah. I hope.”

“Well, it’s been a long day. I’m gonna go get some sleep.”

“Yeah. We’ll be safe here tonight.”

At night, Forlund, in the form of a black Pegasus, guards over his home and keeps watch over Arianna and me.

Not too far away, Tykorr and his Orc party are in the Fordham Dunes looking at Forlund’s home from a distance and planning their next attack.

“We strike in the morning.” Tykorr said to his Orc compatriots.

As they were planning attacks, Tykorr and the Orcs are encountered by Azarr and Kortizarr, Tykorr’s two sons who are also green-skinned, but have jet black stubbles and bleached mullets.

“Father,” said Azarr, “Hazel wants to see you. She says it’s important.”

Tykorr lets out a growl and follows his two sons and the other Orcs back to the ancient fortress of Sol Gahanna to talk with Hazel Lux, a powerful witch and skilled warrior.

At Forlund’s house, Arianna and I lie in a king-sized bed and begin to talk.

“Hey, Arianna.” I said.

“Yeah?” Arianna replied.

“Are we still friends?”

“Yeah. Of course. We’re friends until the end.”

“So, we’re like homies for life?”

“Yes, Tony.”

“Cool.”

“Hey, Tony?”

“Yeah.”

“We’re actually good friends, right?”

“Hell yeah, sweetie.”

As Arianna and I were talking, the front door opens and Forlund enters the house after being a Pegasus for a long while. 

“Keep quiet.” I said to Arianna in a whispering tone, “I think there’s someone here.”

“It might be the shapeshifter.” Arianna replied to me, “Stay quiet and go to sleep.”

“Yeah, babe. Let’s just sleep.”

After Arianna and I talked for a while, the two of us drifted off to sleep and hoped that the next day would be alright.

Meanwhile, at the ancient fortress of Sol Gahanna, Hazel Lux summons Tykorr and has a few words with him.

“You are so powerful,” said Hazel, “You will lead my armies into war and take out the heroes of the galaxy.”

“You promised me that you wanted Tony Faye and Arianna Reynolds both eradicated.” said Tykorr.

“You must let someone else deal with them.” Hazel replied as she began to levitate.

“I will, Hazel. I will let my two sons deal with the human and the demigoddess. Azarr and Kortizarr are strong and burly that they’ll crush the two so-called saviors.”

As Hazel Lux disappears, Azarr and Kortizarr come before their father and get a few important words.

“Do you two believe in feasting for heroic blood?” Tykorr asked Azarr and Kortizarr.

“Yes, father.” said Kortizarr.

“You two will continue what I started.” Tykorr replied.

The next day, Arianna and I wake up and get out of bed, and use Forlund’s shower separately, eventually introducing ourselves to the shapeshifter. I wore my lucky oversized black short-sleeved tee with black hoop shorts and a pair of black and white Chucks with white laces, while Arianna wore her blue jacket over a black tank-top with white leather pants with grey stripes and a pair of grey boots.

“Hello, Forlund,” I said as I was about to introduce myself to Forlund, “My name is Tony Faye.”

“Hello, Tony Faye,” said Forlund, “My name is Forlund and I’m a shapeshifter.”

“Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.”

“Who is your good, good friend, Tony Faye?”

“This is Arianna Reynolds,” I replied as I looked at Arianna, “She’s a demigoddess from the planet of Solberry.”

“How do you do?” Arianna asked Forlund as she was shaking his hand. 

“I’m well.” Forlund replied to Arianna with a smile.

“Now, Tony,” Forlund said to me, “You probably need something.”

“Yeah. My friend and I need a hoverbike, if you have one.”

“Where are you two going?”

“Bullet-Town. We’re on a random-ass adventure and we just wanted to get away from it all. Temporarily and statistically speaking, we get bored easily.”

“I understand. Please, take what you need.”

After we talked with Forlund, Arianna and I took up a hoverbike, and gathered two katanas, a Greek sword, an iron shield, three recurve bows, a Wookiee bowcaster, a DL-44 blaster pistol, and a quiver of arrows. Then, we made way for Bullet-Town.

As Arianna and I arrived in Bullet-Town, which was almost deserted, I had discovered ancient stones next to an old ruin.

“These stones are old,” I said to myself, “Very old.”

As I was investigating the stones, Arianna gets a telepathic message from Artemisia.

“Something moves in the dark, my daughter,” said Artemisia telepathically, “It is unseen in every way. You must go with Tony to the abandoned monastery of the Khuzkarr on Sky Solitude.”

As I took the stones back to Arianna, she looked a little bit disillusioned.

“You alright, girl?” I asked.

“Yeah, Tony.” Arianna replied as she concluded to receive the important message from Artemisia.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool. Let’s keep movin’.”

As we entered Bullet-Town, in which we followed a long path, Arianna and I became ensnared by gunslingers who were completely drunk off their asses, using our special abilities to defeat them.

“Uh, Arianna,” I said to Arianna as I pulled out one of the katanas from the hoverbike, “Get ready, because these gunslingers aren’t among the norm.”

“OK.” Arianna replied as she pulled out a Colt handgun and cocked it after arming it up with bullets.

I used my bow and arrow to kill off most of them before they shot at us first, and they were almost hard to kill.

“Hey, gunslinger,” I said, “Shoot this!!”

I shot the gunslinger I yelled at in the forehead, killing him completely, while Arianna used her sword and shield to kill off a lot of the gunslingers. The demigoddess sliced off limbs and fingers, and beheaded two of the gunslingers.

“Man, they’re starting to piss me off!” Arianna exclaimed.

“We gotta keep moving.” I said as I took Arianna’s hand and ran with her.

As we ran, Arianna and I were captured by Elves with bows and arrows.

“Do not move, freaks.” said the Elven captain.

Arianna and I were taken to the desert realm of Kynarett, with all our gear and weapons taken from us entirely.

As we were in separate cells, Arianna and I were silent, until one of the Elves came and took me away from my cell.

“Our queen would like to see you.” The main Elf said to me.

“OK.” I said.

As I was brought before Sheilonn, the Queen of Kynarett, I was confronted by the Elven queen as she told me some important things.

“Tony Faye, you are in mortal danger,” said Sheilonn, “You and your compatriot will perish.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“You will die. Your friend will die. I would like to help both of you.”

“I’m listening. Go on.”

“There are blue gems here on this planet. They have been stolen from me. I would like them back.”

“OK. Well, I didn’t steal them.”

“I didn’t say you did steal them, sweetie.”

“I’m not in danger from anybody. I’m fine.”

“You dismiss my facts. You can go back to your cell and rot, you fool.”

As I was taken back to my cell, Arianna begins to talk to me.

“Hey. What did the ruler of this kingdom talk to you about?”

“It’s a she, Arianna. She wanted to talk to me about being in danger or another.”

“Well, isn’t that lovely. We might be in danger, Tony.”

“Yeah,” I said as I sighed, “We might.”

As we concluded our talk, Arianna and I just stayed silent, until Arianna began to contact Artemisia through telepathy.

“Mother, if you can hear me, we need your help. We’re in the realm of Kynarett. We need transportation. We need it in a hurry.”

“Help is on the way, sweetheart.” Artemisia replied telepathically.

Five hours later, Arianna and I were still in our cells and drifting off to sleep, until we saw someone in a black-hooded outfit coming by with a key.

“Who are you?” I asked the mysterious figure.

“I’m a special someone that’s going to help you.” The mysterious figure said, “Now, let’s go.”

As we walked with the mysterious person, Arianna and I went past the guards, who were seriously drunk and passed out. I ended up stealing the keys to the kingdom of Kynarett and escaped in the Wasted Gnome, a flying pirate ship that hasn’t flown in decades.

The pirate ship could fly and had three chainguns with infinite ammunition and a rocket launcher. It was made from wood and steel, and it could go through time and space, and travel to alternate worlds.

“I have one question.” I said.

“What is it?” The figure asked.

“Is this a fast ship?”

“Yes.”

“Does it have weapon capabilities?” Arianna asked.

“Yes. It does.”

“There they are!!” an Elven archer with a crossbow said.

“Hurry!” I said to Arianna as she began to pilot the pirate ship that could fly.

“OK.” Arianna replied, “Let’s do this.”

As Arianna and I were escaping from Kynarett in the pirate ship, the Elves were extremely hot on our tails.

“Tony,” said Arianna, “We’re screwed.”

“No,” I replied to Arianna as she cowered in confusion and fear, “We’re not. Not yet.”

The Elves that were at the front gate had swords, shields, and maces, and were wearing silver armor and helmets. 

As one of the Elves got shot with an arrow to the head, Arianna and I knew something was completely bad.

“Orcs.” I said with Arianna at the same time.

“Get to that chaingun.” I said to Arianna, “Shoot the Orcs up with everything you’ve got.”

“Right.” Arianna replied as she placed a large round of bullets in the chaingun.

As the Orcs were abruptly crashing Kynarett, Arianna and I were fighting them off with everything we’ve got and making sure that we get to where we needed to go.

“No!!” I yelled as I saw the front gate closing, “Ugh!”

“You don’t have any awesome ideas?” Arianna asked.

“Well,” I said as I picked up a recurve bow and quiver of arrows, “I have one and it should be a good one.”

As I shot two arrows at the Orcs that were attacking, I ditched my archery skills and turned to telekinesis and magic, until an Orc comes onto the pirate ship and slices me in the left side of my chest with a switchblade made from a dark metal called Korrguul.

“Ow!!” I yelled.

“Tony!” Arianna exclaimed before she obliterated the Orc with a meteorite.

Arianna runs over to me and sees my injury, knowing that I probably won’t be fine and I’ll be patched up partially.

“It’s bad,” I said to Arianna, “It hurts and it’s really bad.”

“I know,” Arianna replied as she almost started crying, “All we have to do is stop your bleeding.”

“I’ll be alright. I just want to close my eyes and stay silent.”

“I need you, Tony.” Arianna said to me as she began to cry and begin sobbing.

“You’ll have me in your heart. You’ll always be my friend.”

“Don’t leave me. Don’t let me go alone.”

“We gotta get to Sky Solitude.” I said as I was drifting off into closing my eyes.

“Tony. Stay with me, sweetie.”

Arianna stopped crying and got near one of the chainguns and started hauling major ass, and started shooting up Orcs with crossbows and maces. After she took out all the Orcs, Arianna looked over a distance and saw Azarr and Kortizarr, with the blonde-haired demigoddess teleporting away from Uslaria and arrived on Sky Solitude.

After she took out all the Orcs, Arianna looked over a distance and saw Azarr and Kortizarr. The demigoddess teleported away from Uslaria and arrived on Sky Solitude. 

As the pirate ship made way for Sky Solitude, Azarr contacts Tykorr, who is busy forming an army.

“Father, the human and the demigoddess,” Azarr said as he walked amongst the desert, “They’re gone.”

“Do not give up.” Tykorr replied.

“I will not give up. I will hunt them down and take their heads.”

As the pirate ship arrived on Sky Solitude, Arianna was forced to land and was encountered by a kind, noble man known as Themistocles, who was with his marksmen armed with bows and arrows. 

“Who are you?” Themistocles asked Arianna.

“I’m Arianna Reynolds,” Arianna replied as she pointed to herself, “I’m a demigoddess from Solberry and my mother is Artemisia. My best friend needs major medical attention.” Arianna begins to point at me as I was unconscious.

“Get her somewhere safe,” Themistocles said to his marksmen, “Take her friend to my medics. We’ll smuggle these two into Joker’s Gambit.”

In Kynarett, Sheilonn and her human aide, Victoria Maryanna, come across an Orc assassin who surrendered after getting shot in the leg with the arrow from an Elf.

“Somewhere out in the hearty reaches of outer space, an obsidian shadow grows and it needs to be hungry,” said Sheilonn, “This shadow wants to feast on the light and in time, shadows become memory like a silver and cloudy sky on a cold morning.”

“You were tracking two heroes with your Orc party,” said Victoria, “Why?”

“Not anymore,” said the Orc assassin, “We did injure the human that was with the demigod.”

“Victoria,” said Sheilonn, “Let me deal with this vile and disgusting Orc filth.”

As Victoria left to a far away place unknown, Sheilonn was left in order to have her major dealings with the Orc.

“You have nothing to fear,” Sheilonn said to the Orc as she pulled out her sword, “Tell me what you know and I will free you.”

“The human and the demigoddess are not who you think they are,” the Orc explained, “They are ruthless. Do you know that, Elfling?”

“I know that your brazen death is upon you.”

“What in the hell exactly are you talking about? Speak right now, nasty Orc filth.”

“The flames of death and war are coming to you. Every heroic planet in the galaxy will burn. Our leader will rise and every hero will be crushed. Death is upon everyone. The innocents, the sick, the wounded, and the brave will be eradicated!!”

As it lets out an extremely disgusting laugh, the Orc is sliced in half after getting impaled by Sheilonn with her machete and seals off her kingdom.

“Nobody enters this kingdom and no one leaves it.” Sheilonn told one of her guards.

As the guard walked on by the other ones, he told them to close the gate.

“Close the gate,” said the Elven guard, “Keep the kingdom sealed and off limits.”

“What about Victoria?” The other Elven guard asked.

“What about her?”

“She left with her guns and bullwhip. She’s probably not coming back. She’s most likely done here for good, and she wants to be free of all of this.”

On Solberry, Artemisia, Clark Kent, and Artisan Poe try their best to contact both Arianna and myself. 

“Tony and Arianna haven’t been communicating with us in a while.” Clark said to Artemisia.

“I have not been communicating with Arianna or Tony physically,” said Artemisia, “But I have been communicating with Arianna telepathically.”

“Can you see if you can feel Arianna’s life force somewhere?” Clark asked.

“I can try,” Artemisia replied as she began to contact her daughter through telepathy, “I need silence.”

As she was using her telepathy, Artemisia contacts Arianna as she’s on Sky Solitude. The cosmic goddess asks her child if she’s alright.

“Arianna.” said Artemisia.

“Mother.” Arianna replied as she rests herself on a cot.

“Sweetheart, listen to me. I wanted to check on you and see if you are alright.”

“I’m fine. It’s Tony. He’s been hurt bad. But the medics on Sky Solitude will do their jobs right.”

“I am pretty sure they will, my beautiful child.”

As she was being smuggled into Joker’s Gambit with me on a flying yacht, Arianna saw a glimpse of an array of mountains and two moons. 

“Wow.” Arianna said to herself as she looked at the mountains and the moons.

As she arrived in the huge town of Joker’s Gambit, which is divided by a lake and a couple of mountains, Arianna landed in the yacht and left it, going inside of Themistocles’ home known as the Athena Sanctum. As she’s inside, Arianna dons a wine-colored dress with a gold chestplate and champagne-colored sandal flats.

After she gets freshened up, Arianna goes to see me as I lie on a medical cot after Themistocles’ medics take good care of me and nurse me back to health.

“Tony.” said Arianna in a silent voice.

“He’s alright,” said Themistocles as he comes to see what Arianna was doing, “You can go visit him.”

“OK.” Arianna replied with a neutral smile.

As she walked into the medical room, Arianna pulled up a wooden chair and sat next to me as I was lying on the cot. As Arianna touched my left hand, in which it was cold, I instantly woke up and felt my chest. There weren’t any stitches or sutures inside of my flesh, and there wasn’t any transfusion involved like when I defeated the Tiger Wraith. I felt normal and I realized in a snap that I could heal myself quickly, but it didn’t activate itself until now.

“Tony,” said Arianna with a bright smile, “You’re alive.”

“Of course I’m alive, Ari,” I replied as I rubbed my eyes, “You thought I died. I thought I died. I’m sorry for drifting off rapidly.”

“No. It’s perfectly fine. It’s not, to be completely honest.”

“Arianna. You don’t have to blame yourself. It was my fault. I wasn’t paying any attention to anything, and I was so stupid to fight on Uslaria. Maybe I should pay more attention and be mindful soon, love.”

“Tony, you shouldn’t be like this. I know that you’re a good warrior.”

“Yeah. I know that, it’s just that...I wanna go back to Earth.”

“Tony. We need weapons and other stuff to continue this random-ass, nonsense quest you told Forlund about.”

“Ugh. Yeah, babe. We need weapons, clothes, food, and supplies. Just to name a few. But, I can conjure up something with my magic. I just gotta concentrate really, really hard.”

Two and a half hours after I was resting on a cot in the medical room at Themistocles’ place, I got up and washed myself, donning an oversized short-sleeved black t-shirt that I conjured up with magic alongside black and yellow sweatpants from Adidas and beige moccasins afterwards.

After getting dressed, I went to go visit Arianna and asked her if she wants to go out.

“Hey, you wanna go out?” I asked Arianna as I went to go visit her.

“Sure,” Arianna replied with a smile, “Where do you wanna go?”

“To the armory to get weapons. If there’s one around.”

“Alright.”

On Uslaria, Victoria wanders the desert during a low storm and finds a shuttlecraft, piloting the small ship and leaving Uslaria. As she leaves the desert planet, Victoria plots a course for Sky Solitude.

“This is Delta Eleven-One. I’m heading for Sky Solitude. I won’t be back on Uslaria any time soon.” Victoria said to an operator through an earpiece.

“Copy that, Eleven-One,” The operator replied, “Good luck and enjoy yourself.”

Back on Sky Solitude, Arianna and I snuck out to the local armory and tried to get a few weapons like swords, bows, axes, and chainsaws.

“Alright, after we get these weapons, we make straight for Themistocles’ place.” I said to Arianna.

As we were inside, Arianna and I got some weapons and armor, and tried to escape until a slew of robotic guards with machine guns came on by to capture us.

“Holy shit, princess.” I said to Arianna as I looked at one of the guards, “We are toast.”

As we walked miles to see the Admiral of Joker’s Gambit, who is secretly a corrupted man known as Tovar, Arianna and I tell him that we were otherworldly travelers and we have traveled far to find the Khuzkarr.

“We are travelers and we have come to this world to investigate the tombs of the Khuzkarr.” I said to Tovar.

“You will bring death upon us!” Themistocles exclaimed as he entered the atmosphere, “If you awaken the Khuzkarr, you will destroy the whole galaxy as we all know it best.”

“Don’t listen to this cynical naysayer.” Arianna replied.

“I am no naysayer.” Themistocles said to Arianna.

“OK. My friend and I here will believe you. I’m sorry for calling you a naysayer.”

“If you are travelers, welcome,” said Tovar, “Thrice welcome, traveling duo!”

“Thank you.” I replied as I went with Arianna to celebrate our welcome at Tovar’s palace.

Inside of Tovar’s palace, Arianna and I ate foods such as chicken strips, the ham that you would eat on Thanksgiving, hot turkey, and macaroni and cheese, and drank lots of ginger ale.

After I got so full from eating food in the Grand Hall, I went with Arianna to the third floor to sleep it off until morning.

“Hey, Arianna,” I said to Arianna as I was about to fall asleep, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Tony,” Arianna replied, “As an awesome friend would.”

“Yeah. I love you as a friend too.”

The next morning arrived as Arianna and I got weapons and supplies to continue our quest to find the Khuzkarr tombs. I had donned my lucky Jedi bathrobe over an oversized short-sleeved white tee with beige cargo pants and my pair of Air Command Forces, while Arianna donned a black blazer over a periwinkle dress and gladiator sandals.

As we walked to the boats, in which we got in one and almost sailed off, Arianna and I just talked for a quick moment.

“When we get a chance, we gotta head back to Solberry,” I said to Arianna, “There’s something that’s most likely pulling us back there.”

“Alright, Tony,” Arianna replied as she placed her right hand in her long blonde locks, “Besides, when we’re there for good, we gotta go visit my mother and see how’s she’s doing.”

“OK.”

“So long, farewell and good luck, young dynamic heroes,” said Tovar, “May the two of you have many rewarded and magnificent blessings, and let the mighty spirits and chosen ones look out for the both of you on your very happy travels.”

On Solberry, Artemisia and Clark travel to the lost forest of Yulek with Artisan Poe on white unicorns to get a rare orange mineral that has been around for thousands of years known as Koppamite. As they arrive near the lost forest, the three guardians hop off of their unicorns and go near trees with green leaves, copper dirt, and a few fallen trees. The forest also had blue jays, cardinals, and a few destroyed sheds and huts that were around for seven hundred years or so.

“Artisan,” said Artemisia, “Mr. Kent and I will head into the forest and if we don’t return, contact Tony and Arianna for us.”

“Would you like me to warn Doctor Fate and John Constantine as well?” Poe asked.

“Yes,” Artemisia replied as she departed from her unicorn, “Do as I say and you will be safe.”

“Yes, my queen.” Poe replied as he got on his unicorn and took off for the Castle of the Gargantuan.

As they moved towards the forest and got deep, Clark and Artemisia look around for any dangers, until they heard a noise that sounded like footsteps and the rustling of trees.

“We’re not alone, Artemisia,” said Clark, “Be on the lookout.”

“Goblins are here,” said Artemisia as she touched a sample of purple blood and pulled out her longsword, “Get your weapons out, because this is going to be horrible.”

“You know it will be.” Clark replied as he pulled out his staff.

As Clark pulled out his wooden staff and steel-forged longsword from his magical backpack, Artemisia summons a cosmic spell that detects evildoers that are hiding.

“Come into the light, you monsters.” Artemisia said as she summoned her detection spell.

After she summoned her spell, Artemisia is ambushed by a horde of Goblins with crossbows, swords, axes, and maces led by Thayara, a ruthless female Goblin who had been hiding underground, alongside Clark, who literally burned a trio of Goblins alive before getting his magical staff that’s made of Spanish cedar wood, snapped in two.

“Magical beings,” said Thayara, “You two will die and your time has come at last.”

“Where is your master?” Clark asked as he used his telekinesis to hold the Goblin away from him and Artemisia, “Where is he?!”

“It’s a she, you fool,” Thayara replied as more Goblins came by to feast on Artemisia and Clark, “Like I said, your end has come.”

Before she could strike at Clark and Artemisia, Thayara was electrocuted by Clark’s lightning ball as he uses his superhuman speed to run with Artemisia. The two warriors are ran down by a small group of irradiated cannibals, with Artemisia defeating them with her cosmic powers and sword.

As they continued to run as fast as they can to find a way out or to someplace safe, Artemisia and Clark are encountered by the spectacularly tyrannical and completely sadistic ginger-haired witch known as Hazel Lux, who fights Clark in a swashbuckling duel to the death with cutlasses. Clark, who is given an ancient schmitar, gets the better of the duel and injures Lux by stabbing her in the left leg.

“You’re not gonna win this one,” said Clark, “My friend and I are gonna stop you.”

“Let’s see about that, mage.” Hazel replied as she magically pulls out a pair of twin sai.

Clark and Hazel continue their fight, until Clark gets injured in the left side of his chest. After Clark gets injured and knocked out, Artemisia taps into battle and has a huge-ass showdown against Hazel.

“You will go back to the fiery shadows, witch!” said Artemisia.

“I am the very evil death and ferocious chaos you would love to destroy,” Hazel said to Artemisia, “Most of all, I am the purebred darkness and the ultimate envy that you will truly hate with all of your very might and will.”

“I will hurt you.” Artemisia replied to Hazel as she dropped her longsword and created a large ball of light.

As she used her ball of light to weaken Hazel, Artemisia is ultimately overpowered as her enemy uses a dark magical power to transform into a demon-like creature known as the Kalnogg of Balgoth, which is a pretty big deal if you deal with a very huge and progressive shit-ton of magic and superhuman abilities. Artemisia ends up getting defeated and imprisoned with Clark, getting locked in a levitating cage over cerulean flames as Clark gets placed in a medium-sized palladium box, both having their wrists being chained up and ankles in shackles made of titanium alloy.

Back on Sky Solitude, Arianna and I have successfully reached the ancient kingdom of Tyrius, where the ancient Khuzkarr are buried. As we moved toward the kingdom in a boat, Arianna and I got firearms and swords, and went to look for the hidden entrance.

As we looked for the entrance, in which we stumbled across a tower made of rocks and titanium alloy, Arianna and I found a gold key and looked up above at the double doors, knowing that those doors were apart of the hidden entrance.

“There it is,” I said to Arianna as I stared deeply at the double doors up above, “We finally made it, toots.”

“The hidden entrance,” Arianna replied as she smiled at me, “This is our chance to find anything related to the undead or ancient beings.”

“You ready?”

“You know I am, Tony.”

Arianna and I climbed up the many stairs and went near the doors, unlocking both and going inside, finding a scroll and an important saying.

“This is the kingdom of Tyrius,” I said, “May all be in favor of those who travel here, and be safe.”

“Wow,” said Arianna, “This is freakin’ gold.”

“Yeah,” I replied to Arianna as I unleashed a really huge smile, “It is, baby.”

“What do we do?”

“I’ll go investigate alone, Arianna. You go wait outside and be cool. Meet me inside if something bad happens.”

“Can I come with you? Please, Tony?”

“OK. Sure. I was a complete idiot to tell you to stay outside.”

“Let’s do this.”

Arianna and I walked through many hallways, coming across bloody bandages, broken machines, skeletons, morbidly deceased corpses containing a large swarm of flies, and a deserted realm deep beneath Tyrius known as Gallamoar.

“This is trippy and insane.” Arianna said to me as she looked around for survivors.

“Yeah,” I replied as I walked around and looked at empty gift shops and liquor stores, “It is trippy and insane.”

“Do you think that something or someone is in here with us, Tony?”

“Nope. I don’t think so. All we need to do is find the Khuzkarr tombs and get the hell out of here.”

“Yeah. You’re right.”

Arianna and I stumbled across a very, very large treasure room, going inside and finding an extremely large amount of gold and silver coins, weapons, clothing, ancient items, and a medium-sized starship known as the Goon Hatchet.

“This is crazy.” I said to Arianna as I looked at the items in the treasure room.

“Yeah, Tony,” Arianna replied as she released her blonde ponytail and went for the long-haired look, “We should keep moving.”

As we left the treasure room, Arianna and I got our weapons, the K7 SMG and the Glock P80 with the automatic receiver, and found the Khuzkarr tombs in the crypt on the upper floor as we took the elevator.

“This is gonna be creepy as hell,” I said, “I’m not ready, but I am anyway.”

As Arianna and I investigated the Khuzkarr tombs with medium, bright flashlights, in which most of them were completely empty, the two of us came across a pale white dragon that was had two tails, and it was sleeping.

“Be very careful, Arianna.” I told Arianna as we walked softly.

“I always am careful, Tony,” Arianna replied to me as she looked at an empty coffin with a bright flashlight, “You just gotta work with me on this.”

“You don’t understand clearly, Arianna,” I whispered without any movement, “This is a great dragon that is not afraid to eat us alive.”

“Alright, Tony. Stay quiet and be on the lookout for a big, pale dragon that’s super-duper deadly.”

“Ugh. Whatever. I know.”

As we kept moving, in which we looked for more coffins in a deeper crypt that led into a very, very huge furnace area, Arianna and I found a lot of valuables that were in extremely great condition. 

“Wow,” I said to Arianna, “These furnaces must be faulty and old.”

“They should still work,” Arianna replied as she picked up a dirty piece of wood and cleaned it off with a wet washcloth, “Hopefully.”

“Yeah,” I said as I picked up a medium-sized palladium sphere that was lying on the cold ground, “We could get a big-ass fire going and cuddle for a long, long while.”

As we walked around and looked at old items, and gazed upon old facilities, Arianna and I heard a loud growling noise and footsteps, going to hide in an old laboratory. 

“Tony,” Arianna whispered as she hid with me, “Who else is here?”

“I don’t know, babe,” I replied in a low tone, “The Khuzkarr are probably here.”

“Tony. The Khuzkarr are dead. Well, not all of them.”

“Yeah. There’s a few of them alive.”

As we continued to hide in the old lab, in which we took cover under a table, Arianna and I looked up and saw the white dragon walking into the lab and knocking over huge wooden bookshelves.

“Ari, when I say let’s do this,” I said to Arianna in a silent tone, “Let’s do this.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Arianna asked.

“We start running as fast as we can. Are you ready?”

“You know I am, Tony.”

“Alright. Let’s run!”

As we ran out of the laboratory, Arianna and I ran as fast as we could and escaped the white dragon through a large tunnel that led into a very big kitchen with a pantry that goes all the way to the cooking stations.

“Tony,” said Arianna, “This is a pretty interesting kitchen.”

“Yeah,” I replied to Arianna as I was staring deeply at a bag of plain bagels that were in good condition, “I know.”

“Did we lose the beast, Tony?”

“Yeah. I truly hope so, Arianna. If not, we are officially dead.”

As we walked through the kitchen, in which we looked at foods that haven’t been touched or been into contact with any bacteria or mold, Arianna and I hid in silence until I pulled out a Colt M1911 handgun from my Boba Fett backpack, cocking it loudly after I armed it with eleven hollow-point bullets. 

“Are you serious right now, Tony?” Arianna asked me in a whispering tone, “The dragon might hear us!”

“Yeah,” I replied to Arianna, “I know that, Arianna.”

After cocking my handgun, I continued to hide with Arianna and stay safe, until the dragon roars loudly and knocks over a couple of shelves, causing us to run as fast as we can out of the pantry. 

“Let’s go!” I said to Arianna as we began to run rapidly.

As we were running out of the pantry, Arianna and I came across another tunnel, with this one leading into a huge conference room as the tunnel started getting smaller, in which the white dragon would be stuck and stay trapped.

“Did we lose the beast now, Tony?” Arianna asked me.

“Yeah, toots,” I said to Arianna, “I hope so and I think so.”

“We have luck and hope on our side.”

“This isn’t over yet, Arianna. We gotta get to Solberry and notify your mother about what we found here.”

“OK.”

As we looked around the conference room for any remains or signs of life, in which we found chests of gold and silver, burial urns, glass cups, and spoons made out of stainless steel, Arianna and I found a rainbow-colored portal that leads into Solberry, going through an inter-dimensional gateway to the planet.

As we were flying through inter-dimensional teleportation, Arianna and I ended up on Solberry and came across Artemisia’s mansion in Solberry Square, which is also Arianna’s home.

“I bet you that my mom is home.” Arianna said to me.

“Yeah, Arianna,” I replied, “She might be here, sweetie.”

As Arianna and I looked around the entire mansion for Artemisia, in which we found no sign of her, we went down to the basement and she really wasn’t around to greet us or anything.

“You wanna go check the Castle of the Gargantuan to see if she’s there?” I asked Arianna.

“Sure,” Arianna said to me after she did a depressing sigh, “I guess so, Tony.”

Arianna and I left Artemisia’s mansion and headed to the Castle of the Gargantuan, and went inside to do our best in order to find Artemisia after we ended up exiting a hover-car. As we went inside we found Lois Lane reading a book on magical attacks.

“Hey, Lois,” I said, “How are you?”

“Hi, Tony,” Lois replied as she took some time to look away from her book in order to look at me and Arianna, “I’m fine.”

“Have you seen Artemisia, or Clark, or anyone around here?” I asked Lois.

“No. The last time I checked was a couple of hours ago and Clark had gone with Artemisia to some ancient forest to get this huge thing called Koppamite. It’s some kind of orange mineral or whatever. They’ve been gone for the longest time now to think of it.”

“Artemisia’s with Clark in some forest?” I asked Lois, “How far away is the forest?”

“Not extremely far, but close to Solberry Square,” Lois replied as she got up from her chair, “The forest is the forest of Yulek and it’s infested with Goblins.”

“That’s not good, Tony Faye,” I said to myself as I looked away from Lois and looked at the ground, “Not good at all.”

“What is it?” Arianna asked me.

“Your mother and Clark went to the forest of Yulek to look for an orange mineral,” I replied to Arianna, “They might be in extreme danger due to the fact that a potential slew of deadly and vile Goblins live, eat, sleep, and have a bunch of bizarre parties there.”

“That means Clark is in danger as well,” Lois said to Arianna and me, “Do you two need me to accompany you on getting them back?”

“Not this time, Lois,” I replied to Lois as I looked at her before gazing at Arianna with a very stern look, “My demigoddess sidekick will do our very, very best to get your beloved Clark and Artemisia back to this place safe and sound.”

“OK, Tony. Get what you need and get moving.”

“Arianna Reynolds, or as I shall say Arianna of Solberry,” I said to Arianna with a very large smile, “Get whatever you need and I’ll get whatever I need, and let’s get moving.”

Before we went to Yulek and kick some major ass, Arianna and I assembled weapons and armor. The weapons consisted of eight katanas, AK-47 machine guns, seven green lightsabers, four blue lightsabers, three E-11 blasters, two DL-44 blasters, K7 SMG firearms, Glock P80 handguns with extended magazines and automatic receivers, and a lot of bows and arrows, ranging from crossbows, a large slew of recurve bows, longbows, and a couple of compound bows. I donned myself in an oversized short-sleeved black t-shirt with black and yellow sweatpants from Adidas and grey Adidas sneakers with white stripes, topping it off with my four rubber bands on my right wrist and three black wristbands on my left wrist. Arianna, on the other hand, dons an off-the-shoulder long-sleeved black t-shirt with green yoga pants and a pair of white Nike kicks alongside a gold circlet with an emerald jewel in the middle and two pearls, one on the left and the other one on the right.

After I got ready to go kick some tail and save the day, I go by the dressing rooms to get Arianna and she’s sitting in a wooden chair with her eyes closed.

“Hey, Arianna,” I said to Arianna as I get my longsword and wooden staff ready, “Are you ready to go get some stuff done?”

“Yeah, Tony,” Arianna replied to me as she got up from the chair and picked up her wooden longbow and steel-forged sword, “Let’s go get my mother, and Clark, and defeat whoever is doing this.”

“That’s the spirit, Ari,” I said to Arianna, “We’ve been doing this so we can be heroes and save the entire galaxy.”

“That’s right. We do great things and we’re meant to the galaxy’s greatest hope.”

As we walked to the transportation area, Arianna and I found a yellow and purple hoverbike, hopped on with full force, and took off at a very rapid speed.

In the forest of Yulek, Artemisia and Clark watch as an extremely large battalion of Orcs, which most likely consisted of billions, or even a trillion of Orcs with swords, axes, warhammers, axes, western revolvers and aluminum baseball bats, move away from Solberry and head into a multitude of gigantic portals into an unknown area in all of time and space. 

“This witch has too many Orcs fighting with her,” Artemisia said to herself as she was chained up and floating over the same blue flames, “We are going to have to summon everyone and everything ranging from bird and beast, because the battle for the entire galaxy is about to begin.”

As we rode the hoverbike and reached Yulek, Arianna and I hopped off the hoverbike, got our weapons, and moved towards our two primary objectives, which was to rescue Artemisia and Clark.

“Be on the lookout, Arianna,” I said to Arianna as I looked around my surroundings, “Things may get bad and hope will be lost entirely.”

As we looked around in Yulek for any bad things or super-duper shenanigans, Arianna and I heard loud banging noises, coming across a palladium box and opening it, with Clark being revealed to us.

“Clark?!” I exclaimed.

“Tony and Arianna,” Clark replied as Arianna freed him from his chains and escaped the box, “It’s a good thing you two are here.”

“Yeah, we know, Clark,” I said to Clark, “You and Artemisia were in deep shit, so Lois told Arianna and me where you guys had gone, so we came to the rescue.”

“Thanks, you two,” Clark said unto Arianna and me, “I should get back to Lois and tell her what happened.”

“Alright, Clark. We’re gonna stay and get Artemisia, and bring her back alive and well.”

“OK, Tony. You two should still be very careful.”

“We’re always gonna be careful.” Arianna replied to Clark.

As we departed from Clark as he headed back to the Castle of the Gargantuan, Arianna and I continued to move forward and not stop with our weapons at a very rapid rate, coming across corpses and irradiated fluids, which should occur to us that it was Artemisia that slaughtered them pretty hard before getting captured by whoever took her.

While moving fast and heavily, in which we continued to gaze upon more corpses, this time being Goblins and irradiated beings, Arianna and I found Artemisia above us hanging in a cell surrounded by flames of cerulean.

“Arianna,” I said to Arianna as I looked up, “Look up above.”

After I told Arianna to look up above, she looks up at the cage, only to see her mother unconscious and weary.

“Oh my goodness,” Arianna said to me as she was close to getting emotional and helpless, “Tony, we gotta find a way to get her down and save her.”

“You’re right, Arianna,” I replied to Arianna as I looked up to throw a large fireball at the chain that was attached to a large branch, “We gotta help her and get out of here.”

As I threw a fireball at the chains, the cell and the chains, which were made from serrated steel, titanium alloy, and a huge chunk of palladium, were surrounded by some sort of unbreakable force-field. It was pretty challenging and stressful to break down the chains as I threw multiple fireballs and magical darts in order to get the job done, until Arianna gave me a hand by using our powers together to gently lower Artemisia’s cell away from the cerulean flames with telekinesis after breaking through the force-field with flames and lightning.

“Mother,” Arianna said to Artemisia as she opened her cage and released her by gently pulling her out, “I’m here with Tony and we’ve come to save you, and take you home.”

“Arianna,” Artemisia replied as she opened her eyes and looked at her only daughter, “You and Tony have come for me, but there’s something dark and evil in this forest.”

“What is it?” I asked Artemisia.

“Go further into the forest and you will come across an old burial ground,” Artemisia replied to me as I walked a little bit further with Arianna, “The enemy is hiding in this forest and you two are the only ones that can stop this pure madness.”

“Alright,” I replied to Artemisia as I left most of my weapons alongside Arianna and switched to using magic, “You have our solemn word.”

As Artemisia began to close her eyes and rest on the ground for a long while, Arianna and I went further into the forest and started to look for this person Arianna’s mother brought up, who supposedly has a lot of dark power.

“Tony,” Arianna said to me as we were walking deep into Yulek, “Do you think that this person is connected to us?”

“I honestly don’t know, love.” I replied as I walked with Arianna.

“Oh. OK. So, this person battles my mother and Clark, and imprisons them in this forest?”

“Yeah, doll. This person probably or most likely has a reputation for fighting off and more than likely killing off ones with a high form of magical abilities.”

“You’re damn right, Tony. This person has a vast agenda that’s beyond the both of us. That’s a positive fact.”

As we were strolling through the back of the forest, which felt forever to look for whomever we were going up against, Arianna and I heard trees blowing really, really hard in the cold, dry air. As the air was blowing and the trees were moving roughly, there was a noise that sounded like crackling. 

“Do you hear that?” I asked Arianna as the sound continued.

“Yeah, Tony,” Arianna replied to me, “We’re not alone.”

“Do you think we should be here, Tony?”

“I’m very certain that we should be here, Ari. But, I’m also concerned and nervous, and extremely terrified. We just gotta keep pressing forward and not stop when abysmal shenanigans begin to ensue.”

“OK.”

As we walked and walked, and did our best to look for this evildoer, Arianna and I heard a couple of trees break behind us, looking back behind us and seeing that the trees backwards and not forwards.

“Alright, Arianna,” I said to Arianna as I turned around as quickly as I could, “We gotta press forward and not fool around.”

As we looked around as the wind blew extremely hard, Arianna and I saw a very, very large group of Goblins and Orcs with Mossberg 500 shotguns, Zastava M57 handguns, Walther P99 pistols, Sterling SMG machine guns, Browning Hi-Power handguns, Mongolian hunting bows, and grenade launchers.

“This is bad and something’s not right.” I said to Arianna as I looked at her as I got my magic ready.

“What is it?” Arianna asked me as Orcs and Goblins began to get closer to us.

“I can feel this enemy, Arianna. It’s a she and she’s not far away.”

As the Orcs and Goblins got ready to kill us, Arianna and I were encountered by Hazel Lux, who runs at a high speed in order to gaze upon our appearances.

“Who are you people?” Hazel asked us.

“I’m Tony Faye and I come from Earth,” I said to Hazel, “You battled Artemisia and Clark Kent, and they’re our friends.”

“I’m Arianna Reynolds and I’m the heir to the throne of Solberry,” Arianna said to Hazel, “How did you get here?”

“I came from an oceanic world called Haverhill and it was overrun periodically by Dark Elves. But they’ve gone someplace else and I rule the planet alone. I need a king by my side and a very good one that’ll work with me as a dynamic duo.”

“Why are you here?” I asked Hazel as I tinkered with an electric fireball.

“I’m here because I need power to consume the entire galaxy,” Hazel replied as she pulls out a katana, “I’m also here to feel every innocent person’s throat beneath my pale body.”

“Do you know of Earth and do you want to hurt the people there?” I asked.

“I know of Earth and the people there are not the ones I need to be damaged to serve me,” Hazel said to me as she walked up to me with her katana, “I need warriors of might and pure power, and they’re on this pathetic excuse of a goddamn planet.”

“You want to take people from Solberry for your proposed kingdom?” Arianna asked as she pulled out a Xiphos sword.

“Yes, sweet child of the cosmos,” Hazel replied to Arianna as she held her katana near her throat, “I want to feel the screams of the innocent people run through my body and have the crazed psychopaths and abattoirs of demented people with magic under my perfect control.”

“You won’t be taking me or my good friend, Arianna. We’re gonna stop you and we’re going to win this potential battle.”

“You think there’s a potential battle on the far horizon?” Hazel asked me as she scoffed, “Do you know who you’re dealing with?”

“I think I do, witch,” I replied, “I think I do.”

“Well, human and demigod,” Hazel said to Arianna and me, “Prepare to die!”

“Arianna, are you ready for this?” I asked, “Are you ready to kick the living mess out these beasts and tag-team this bitch?”

“Hell yes, Tony Faye,” Arianna replied, “Hell yes.”

As the chatter ended, Arianna and I fought Hazel Lux in a duel to the death with magic attacks and weapons. I threw fireballs, lightning bolts, and emerald darts at the witch while Arianna clashed swords with her and sliced her in the left cheek and in the left leg, causing her to fall to the ground.

As Hazel got up off the ground, she clashed with both of us as I switched from my powerful magical attacks to my katana as she engaged Arianna and me in a deadly and brutal sword-fight. I clashed swords with Hazel and sliced her in the side of her stomach, and kicked her into a number of trees. As Hazel was on the ground, Arianna and I clash with the number of Orcs and Goblins that were originally ganging up on us, quickly eradicating them with our weapons. 

After defeating the Orcs and the Goblins, I run to find Hazel and I reluctantly find her lying on the ground, until she gets up and continues to fight me. As the fight rages on, in which Arianna tries to join in but is knocked down with telekinetic energy from my enemy, Hazel tackles me hard enough that I could feel my back hurt after I get my katana knocked out of my hand.

“Give up, Tony,” said Hazel as she pulls out her katana in order to end my whole entire life as I truly know it, “You will die and you will not win this fight.”

“Oh, I will win this fight,” I replied to Hazel as I looked at Arianna and closed my eyes as she had her sword, “Trust me and believe.”

As Hazel was about to take my life, Arianna comes on by after getting up and stabs the witch in the chest, with Hazel pulling out Arianna’s sword and throwing it to the ground, healing herself in the process.

“Uh oh, Tony,” Arianna said as she looks at Hazel as she was healing herself, “She’s healing herself and she will kick the mess out of the both of us.”

“This is just awful as a dead horse, Ari,” I replied as Arianna got close to me as Hazel cornered up on us, “What on Earth do we do to stop this chick?”

“I guess we need to work together to stop her and defeat her,” Arianna replied to me as she looked at me, “We use all of our magic and take her down with the might and power we’ve got.”

“Hell yeah, Arianna. You’re right about that.”

“You ready for this?”

“You know I am.”

“If you two are done talking, prepare to die,” Hazel said to Arianna and me as she got rid of her katana for two broadswords, “I shall rid the galaxy and destroy everything in my path, and make you my very worthless and completely boring slaves in this potential mass genocide and homicide that I have mapped out for these next eons.”

“You have killings mapped out for the near future?” I asked Hazel as I was dropping my katana.

“Yes, Tony Faye,” Hazel replied to me as she dropped her katana and switched to magic.

“You need to get lost.” Arianna said to Hazel.

As Arianna and I concluded our short talk, in which we joined forces to take down Hazel with our magic attacks, only to be shot with the witch’s crimson concussion beams from her eyes and cerulean fireballs from her hands.

After getting hit by a fairly large amount of fireballs, I get up from being plummeted on my back and throw fireballs infused with lightning and stunned Hazel in a heartbeat, with Arianna summoning lightning to shock her badly. Arianna and I worked together by combining lightning bolts, fireballs, ice spikes, telekinesis, a tornado made of fire, and super speed.

“What the hell is going on?” Hazel asked in a sinister and violent tone.

“You’re being defeated by us, Hazel Lux,” I said to Hazel as I ran in one huge circle with super speed in order to create a tornado full of dirt and dust, “My friend and I are taking you down.”

“You lose, Hazel,” Arianna said to Hazel as she unleashes cerulean flames from her hands and injures the enemy, “We win and you apparently lose.”

“No!!” Hazel exclaimed in anger and terror, “This is not the end! I will return and I will end you all!”

“Stay focused, Arianna,” I told Arianna as I conjured up a unicorn horn, “I’m gonna kill her.”

“Alright, Tony,” Arianna replied to me as she started to suffer from a bloody nose and bloody ears, “You might wanna hurry up because I’m getting tired and weary.”

“OK.” I replied.

As Arianna was focusing on her supernova of magic, I continue to run at a rapid speed until I pull out my recurve bow and shoot the unicorn horn into the magical monstrosity that Arianna and I created, hitting Hazel Lux in the chest and causing the catastrophic mess to conclude as I catapulted backwards alongside Arianna into the ground.

“Are you alright, Arianna?” I asked as I got up from the ground and helped Arianna up, “Are you OK?”

“Yes, Tony Faye,” Arianna replied as she looked around for Hazel Lux before looking at me, “I’m alright.”

“Good.”

“Is she gone, Tony?”

“I think so, Ari. I hope so and I know so.”

After we fought off Hazel and defeated her, Arianna and I go to check up on Artemisia who was resting on the cold ground.

“Mother,” Arianna said as she woke up Artemisia, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” Artemisia replied as she opened her eyes, “I’m fine.”

“We stopped the person who had held you as a hostage,” I said to Artemisia, “She’s gone.”

“Thank you, Tony,” Artemisia said to me, “Thank you so much.”

“No problem,” I replied, “No problem at all.”

After checking up on Artemisia, Arianna and I return to the Castle of the Gargantuan with her and sit in the lobby, with Arianna checking up on me.

“Hey, Tony,” Arianna said to me, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah,” I replied to Arianna as I looked at her, “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure, Tony?”

“Yeah,” I replied to Arianna as I got up from a soft and huge couch that was burgundy, “I’m alright if you’re alright.”

“I’m fine, Tony. I’ll be alright and I hope that you’ll be alright as well.”

“I will be Arianna. Trust and believe.”

“Oh OK, Tony,” Arianna said to me as she got up from the couch and stood right next to me, “I’ll believe you.”

As Arianna and I stood next to each other and looked up at the night sky through the glass ceiling, the two of us were in relief and thought about what could be next for the both of us.

There is a huge storm on the high horizon. A time of hope, despair, wisdom, sacrifice, and pain. This battle has been claimed as a brazen victory, but evil forces will continue to arrive near the innocents, the sick and the wounded, and will completely rage on any heroic spirit and soul in the entire galaxy. Heroes will rise up and remain strong, but there will not be a chance where giving up or quitting is an option, in which the galaxy will be much safer if more defending forces come along.

My name is Tony Faye and there is no trustworthy and definite fate in what we truly believe in the most.


End file.
